The Winter Series
by RueEmerson
Summary: A series of romantic and humorous one-shots (in no particular order) at Stark Tower with Bucky and his family life after Steve saves him from himself. AU immediately after "Captain America: The Winter Soldier." I do not own these characters; just enjoying them.
1. One Winter Night

Bucky woke to feather kisses along his jaw and neck.

Startled, he opened his eyes to see a dark-haired, green-eyed woman in a nightshirt hovering over him.

"Remember who I am, soldier?" she huskily asked, lifting her eyes to his.

He thought hard.

I'm in Stark Tower, he thought as he glanced around the room.

I'm an Avenger, he also acknowledged to himself.

She is …

Kissing her way down his bare chest.

The woman fingered the waistband of his sleep pants before straddling him, brushing her panty-clad core against him.

A moan escaped his lips.

He laid his hands on her hips as she sat on him, peering at him with a gentle smile.

He reached up with his cybernetic arm to touch her face and spotted a ring specially fitted on his left hand.

He was married.

Bucky searched her face and flashed back to the first time he met her.

She had been working at the VA in the same center as Sam. Steve had encouraged Bucky to visit the center with him, and desperate to find some semblance of peace, Bucky had agreed.

She had been so kind, and she hadn't looked him like he was a freak. She didn't try to push him into talking about his past. In fact, she'd done the opposite. She had encouraged him to look to the future and figure out what he wanted in life.

Seeing that his friend wouldn't make the first step, Steve had casually invited her along with Sam to a movie night at Stark Tower. That transpired into another invite for a game night. One thing led to another and before long she was having dinner dates with Steve, Bucky, and Sharon.

By then Bucky was going to the center on his own and during her breaks they were walking the grounds or getting coffee together.

Most evenings she was spending time with Bucky. Holding hands transformed into kissing and soon dry humping sessions.

She had told him as much as she cared for him, she wasn't going to sleep with him. She had vowed as a teen that she was saving that privilege for her husband.

Steve had urged Bucky to propose.

Bucky hesitated because no matter how one sliced it, he was still the Winter Soldier. What woman would want to be saddled with him and the risks that followed him? Steve had reminded him that she had repeatedly told him his past was his past, and his past would stay there, in the past.

They had wed in a small ceremony at her church surrounded by the Avengers as witnesses.

"Anna," he gravelly whispered, pulling her down so he could kiss her. She willingly complied and slanted her mouth over his.

Bucky soon flipped her over onto her back, settling against her, effectively trapping her underneath him.

Anna looked up at him with complete trust and adoration. They had been married less than a month and she reveled in it.

She ran a hand through his hair.

He had told her he would cut it short like Steve's if that's what she wanted. She had told him she liked it as it was; she offered to trim the split ends and keep it at the length it was when she met him.

Bucky rocked against her, bringing her back to the present, and reached for the hem of her nightshirt. She helped him remove it.

He palmed her breasts with his flesh and bone hand before skimming her neck and resting it by her ear. He leaned down to nip and nuzzle her jaw, his chest brushing hers.

Anna hummed and arched into him, her fingernails lightly pressing into his shoulder blades.

He made quick work of her panties and she helped him get rid of his sleep pants.

The moment he slid home, Bucky knew he was.


	2. A Winter's Tale

"James Buchanan Barnes Jr.!"

The dark-haired, turquoise-eyed boy cringed and stopped in his tracks at the sound of his mother. Jamie gave his companion a side-glance. The grey-eyed redhead mouthed "see you later" and started to scamper off only to be halted by her father's voice.

"Not so fast, Natalia Katerina Barton," he coolly called out.

"Chyort [damn]," Talia muttered.

Both children reluctantly turned around.

Anna Barnes folded her arms and stared down her eight-year-old, her mouth tight. In truth she was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"What on earth possessed you two to play a trick on your Uncle Tony?" she asked, fighting to keep a straight face at the duo's actions. Jamie sheepishly smiled at her, a lock of hair falling over his eyes.

All children of the Avengers were given free rein to wander the compound thanks to JARVIS. As a built-in babysitter, JARVIS alerted the appropriate parents when a child was at risk of harm or entering a restricted area.

But this time Jamie and Talia had made their way into Tony's lab—which wasn't off-limits as he encouraged the young geniuses under his roof to come in at any time to experiment—and rigged the computer to shower Tony in goo and feathers when he logged in. How they had come across feathers was still a mystery; the goo had been confiscated from Bruce's lab.

Anna had just put her three-year-old daughter Allyson down for a nap when she received a very angry call from Tony.

Clint Barton leaped from his perch and landed in front of his only offspring. He and Nat felt lucky that they even had Talia; Nat had three miscarriages prior to her birth.

He extended his hand and his six-year-old daughter handed over her junior bow and quiver with a pouty lip. He, too, like Anna, fought to keep a gleam out of his eye.

The look on Tony's face had been priceless. Both of them had struggled not to snicker at him and promised to discipline their kids.

"You owe your Uncle Tony an apology," Clint stated.

"Awww, c'mon, Dad," Talia whined. "It was just a joke."

Clint arched an eyebrow and she squirmed under his gaze. She dropped her head and nodded.

Unfortunately Talia adopted her mother's penchant to pick on Tony; she just had more inventive ways to do it and had help thanks to her best bud Jamie. Talia was scary smart for her age.

Anna pointed her firstborn towards the direction of Tony's quarters.

"Now," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Jamie softly said, ducking his head.

Under the guidance of his father and his Uncle Steve, he was well mannered and softhearted. He was adored by all the Avengers—especially since he'd been the first child to actually live in Stark Tower.

Even though there had been children born to Avengers before Jamie, none of them lived on the premises. Thor and Jane lived with their kids on Asgard and Sam Wilson and his family still resided in D.C.

Steve and Sharon didn't have children, yet, since their jobs kept them apart much of the time and Tony and Pepper had no plans to have any. Bruce and Darcy simply didn't want to risk it.

* * *

Bucky eyed his eldest as he settled into his seat at the table. Anna insisted that they have dinner together as a family nearly every night in their own quarters.

He didn't mind because one, his wife was an excellent cook, and two, it reminded him of the old days.

Anna had caught him when he, Steve, and Natasha had returned from a mission earlier that afternoon and filled him in on his son's antics.

He cut up Allyson's ham and pushed the plate in front of her. The dark-haired, green-eyed girl grinned at her father from her booster seat as she fingered the food and then shoved it in her mouth.

Bucky smiled and then looked at Jamie sitting across from him.

"So I hear you made a mess of Tony's office," he hinted as he took a bite of his meal.

Jamie set his fork down and bowed his head. Anna sighed.

"'M sorry," he said.

"Hey, kiddo, I just wanna know why you did it," Bucky replied.

"I dunno," Jamie muttered, toeing his shoe on the floor.

"Wrong answer. You're gonna have to do better than that," Bucky said, the inflection in his voice causing Jamie to look up at his father.

"We just wanted to see if we could," Jamie finally answered. Bucky nodded.

"Your idea or Talia's?" he prodded.

Jamie chewed his lip and looked down at his food again.

"I'm waiting," Bucky warned.

"Both," Jamie hedged. Bucky silently stared at his son and then shared a look with Anna. Both of them knew Talia was the mastermind and Jamie loyally followed.

They and the Bartons had discussed the bond between the two at length and hesitated to do anything that might sever it. They all knew how important it was to have strong friendships, stupid stunts withstanding.

"I want you to promise me that you will refrain from playing any more tricks on your Uncle Tony," Bucky quietly said.

"Yes, sir," Jamie conceded.

Anna reached over and ruffled her son's hair.

"Hurry up and eat your dinner. I got us ice cream for dessert," she said.

Both Jamie and Allyson perked up at the mention of ice cream.

Bucky coughed to cover a chuckle.


	3. Winter is Coming

Anna ducked her head, her face red.

"Mom," she hissed, embarrassment radiating from every pore.

Tony unabashedly grinned, Steve graciously smiled and Bucky, well, Bucky just stood there, staring at the common room floor.

Beth Calhoun unapologically looked at her middle child and then the men.

"What?" the small woman with hair greying at the temples asked. "It's a perfectly reasonable question."

This was her first visit to Stark Tower as well as her first time to meet her new son-in-law. Living in rural Oklahoma, she didn't have much opportunity to get East and she had been unable to travel to the wedding due to harvest.

This was also the first time an honest-to-goodness mother had been on the premises. None of the residing Avengers had parents alive, so this was a real treat for them.

Anna had been looking forward to her mother spending the week; she just didn't anticipate Beth would be so forward straight out of the gate.

"Now is not the time, Mom," Anna tried again.

Thankfully, Steve who was ever the diplomat, diverted her mother's attention.

"Ms. Calhoun, is there any place you'd like to visit while you're in this part of the country? I'd be happy to give you a tour," Steve said.

Beth actually blushed. She was enthralled with the idea she'd be the envy of her women's group when she returned because she had personally met Captain America.

"Why, thank you for the offer. As a matter of fact, I would like to see the White House," she replied. "And please call me Beth."

Tony piped up and charmingly added he would consider it an honor if he could fly her wherever she wanted on his private plane. Anna didn't think her mother could blush any harder at all the attention she was receiving.

Anna gave both men a grateful smile as they preoccupied her mother. She gently grabbed her husband's arm to usher him toward the door. Bucky finally lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"Don't worry about it," she whispered, knowing he was trying to tamper down an anxiety attack.

As they walked the hallway toward their quarters, Anna soothingly rubbed his back. Once inside Bucky apologized.

"Hey," she said, capturing his face between both hands to force him to look at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I should have known my mom wouldn't beat around the bush."

"What if I can't? What if it's not possible?" he said, sadness registering in his eyes.

"Bucky," Anna softly said.

"Even worse, what if we do and he or she turns out like me?" he lamented. If he wasn't so sincerely distraught, Anna would have laughed.

"Stop it," Anna chastised him. "Who cares if we have kids or not? Other than my mother who harps all my siblings and me about providing her grandchildren? I married you for you. I am happy just to have you."

"And just so you know, I would love for our son to turn out like you. Dark hair, blue eyes, a sweet spirit, loyal to a fault," Anna added. Bucky started to open his mouth to object but she shushed him.

"HYDRA no longer has control over you and they won't ever again if Steve and I have anything to do with it," she stated, staring straight into his soul. "You are not that person anymore. Our son will always know freedom, safety, and happiness thanks to his father."

Bucky blinked as her words sunk into him.

"You're …" he faltered. Anna nodded. "When?"

"I suspected a couple of weeks ago, but Bruce confirmed it this morning right before Mom arrived," she said.

Bucky gingerly touched her abdomen and looked at her with tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a dad," he whispered.

"And you're going to be awesome at it," Anna encouraged, covering his hand with hers.

* * *

That evening all of the Avengers gathered in the common area for dinner prepared by Anna and Pepper. Sam had been invited to meet his co-worker's mother, Sharon had managed to pull a few strings for an evening off, and even Thor and Jane appeared for the celebration.

As everyone congregated and surrounded Beth, Bucky pulled Steve aside.

"I need to tell you something," he said. Steve smiled at him.

"What's up, Buck? You okay?" he asked, concerned for his friend. Steve knew the typical mother-in-law question as to when Anna and Bucky would have kids had upset his friend.

That's why he had stepped in to run interference with Beth. Bucky had come a long way since he and Anna had gotten together, but his mental state was still fragile when he was confronted with situations like this one. He was getting back to his old self, but his PTSD sometimes got in the way.

Bucky shifted his feet and gave Steve a half smile.

"I'm gonna be a dad," he quietly said. Steve's smile grew.

"Congratulations!" he said, slapping a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"Thanks," Bucky shyly said. "Do you mind announcing it tonight at dinner?"

"I'd be happy to, buddy," Steve replied. "Are you sure you and Anna don't want to announce it yourselves?"

Bucky shook his head.

"Anna said it was up to me and I …" he trailed off. He knew he was an Avenger, a super soldier, a stealth assassin, and a master marksman, and that his fellow Avengers had long ago accepted him as one of them, but he still hadn't re-mastered his social skills to speak up in a crowd.

Thanks to Anna, Sam, and Steve, he had adapted enough to be able to be in a crowd period—even a friendly one surrounded by familiar faces—without having a panic attack.

Steve nodded in understanding.

* * *

After everyone was seated, Steve toasted Beth as the guest of honor and then broke out in one of the widest grins anyone had ever seen.

"I have announcement. I just found out I'm going to be an uncle," he said, turning to Beth. "So Beth, I guess that means your wish has come true. You're going to be a grandmother."

Everyone's heads immediately swiveled to look at Bucky and Anna and squeals erupted from the women in the room when Anna grinned and nodded. The room nearly vibrated as Thor's voice boomed to congratulate Bucky.


	4. Three Men and a Winter Baby

It was a sight to behold.

Bucky lay on the couch asleep with his five-month-old son laying on his chest sleeping, his metal hand protectively covering Jamie's back.

Anna's breath hitched.

She had been cleaning up in the kitchen they shared with the other residents of Stark Tower after lunch and Bucky had insisted on taking Jamie.

"Who would have imagined a big bad assassin with a baby?" Natasha softly said, standing next to her.

Anna nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was still getting accustomed to the Russian agent and her straightforwardness. She did find that she admired the fact Natasha had no trouble holding her own in a room full of enhanced testosterone.

She also was fascinated that Natasha and Clint were polar opposites and yet their relationship worked. Pepper had mentioned in passing that the two were actually trying to have children but that Natasha had already had a couple of miscarriages.

Anna truly hoped they would be blessed with kids one day; Clint was so good with them and had been quite the parental mentor to Bucky.

She remembered the first time she came home from shopping with Pepper to find Clint showing Bucky and Steve collectively how to change Jamie's diaper.

It was a story that would live on in infamy.

Steve and Bucky had been relaxing in the common area watching TV. Jamie woke up from napping on Steve's shoulder and proceeded to dump in his diaper. That was followed by a smell that shocked both men who couldn't believe such a little baby could stink so bad.

At this point neither had been present when Anna changed Jamie's diaper so they were completely clueless of what to do to rectify the situation.

Before Bucky could go into full-blown panic mode, Clint happened to wander into the room. He calmly took Jamie from Steve, soothingly talking to the youngster who sensed his father's and uncle's unease, and led the men back to Bucky's quarters.

Bucky showed them the nursery but seemed lost as to where anything might be or what they might need. Again, Clint still cradling Jamie zoned in on the diapers and wipes and calmly instructed the men what to do.

Steve immediately caught on, but Bucky, who was still struggling with how to carefully handle such a tiny human, just watched.

He had learned how to correctly hold his son shortly after the boy's birth. Anna eventually convinced him to feed Jamie a bottle from time to time, but he always made her burp Jamie.

Bucky was truly terrified he might break the newborn if he tried to burp him, change his diaper, put clothes on him, or even bathe him. He willingly let the other Avengers carry his son around when Anna was busy or wasn't around.

They had decided she would stop working at the VA center after Jamie was born, but she had remained on call to assist in special cases when needed.

Staring at Bucky and Jamie on the couch, Anna was moved by how far her husband had come in just three months. With Steve and Clint's subtle encouragement, he had finally overcome his fear of injuring Jamie.

Natasha left as stealthily as she had appeared. Anna debated whether to stay or return their quarters when Bucky turned his head and sleepily peered at her with a slight smile.

"Hey," she whispered, coming to his side and gently caressing her son's dark wispy haired head.

"Didn't mean to fall asleep," Bucky murmured.

She smiled at him. He had been getting up in the middle of the night with Jamie to let her sleep; he claimed he'd be up anyway. His nightmares were far and few between these days but he still didn't sleep as well as she would have liked.

"You obviously needed it and Jamie looks pretty comfortable," Anna reassured him.

If the couch had been any wider, Anna would have gladly laid down alongside Bucky and napped with them.

Bucky sat up, readjusting Jamie against his shoulder and then standing up. Anna followed him to their quarters.

Jamie momentarily whimpered at the loss of his father's heat when Bucky laid him in the crib but quickly returned to his peaceful slumber after his father lightly rubbed his back.

Anna's breath hitched for the second time that afternoon.

It never ceased to amaze her how capable Bucky was of being tender when he wanted to be.

When Bucky turned around, his eyes were still hooded from his nap, but it didn't escape Anna's attention the lust she spotted there, too.

While she was pregnant with Jamie, he had been somewhat reluctant to have sex with her, afraid he'd hurt her or their unborn son. But as soon as she'd been cleared by the doctor weeks after Jamie's birth, his passion for her had resumed in full force.

"I'm guessing you're done with your nap?" Anna kidded him when he crowded her space.

Bucky gave her a feral grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think I'm wide awake," he suggestively said, pulling her hips tight against his.

Anna giggled and then muffled her laughter in his neck when he swept her off her feet and carried her to their bedroom.

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please drop a review with your thoughts about these one-shots about Bucky and Anna. More to come!**_


	5. A Warm Winter

**_A/N: Smut alert!_**

Anna stifled a moan as Bucky kissed the back of her neck, his flesh and bone hand caressing her hip, his arousal pressed against her butt.

"Shhh," he hotly breathed in her ear. Anna bit back a retort; she was fully aware their children were just down the hall.

"Bucky," she whimpered as his fingers slipped inside her panties and found her wet. She arched against his hand as he stroked her.

He brought her right to the edge and then withdrew his hand, much to her chagrin.

Anna was about to accuse him of being a tease when she suddenly found herself naked and underneath him.

Bucky covered her lips with his own as he thrust hard. He swallowed her groan of pleasure. Fifteen years of marriage and three kids later, he still knew how to reduce her to mush.

She clung to him, her hands finding purchase on his strong muscled back. She dug her heels into his calves as he pounded into her.

It didn't take her body long to clench his.

"Yeeeesssss," Anna hissed as the intensity of her orgasm radiated from head to toe. Bucky rode through it, his own rhythm faltering.

He strained against her as he found his own release. Him rocking as his seed pumped into her triggered a second orgasm and she bit down on his flesh shoulder to keep from screaming.

Bucky collapsed on her, bracing some of his weight on his forearms so as not to crush her.

Anna carded her fingers through his hair, which he decided to cut a few months ago. It wasn't as short as Steve's as it still curled under his ball cap and brushed his jacket collar.

"I love you," he whispered in her neck when his breathing had slowed.

"I love you, too," she murmured against his shoulder, softly kissing where she had bit down earlier.

He rolled off of her and then pulled her to him. She draped herself over him and sighed in contentment. She wanted to remember this moment as she did each one before it.

As with any spouse of a warrior, she worried that her husband might not come home after any given mission. She knew he was a super soldier, virtually indestructible, and that he never went anywhere without Steve at his side, but that didn't mean that a well-aimed bullet couldn't kill him.

Another thing was the Winter Soldier continued to be a commodity that other agencies around the galaxy wanted. He had been approached on more than one occasion; but what they didn't seem to understand was he planned to stick with Steve to the end of the line.

He was an Avenger and an Avenger he would forever be.

Not to mention he would have a hand in raising the next generation of warriors.

Their teenage son Jamie had an affinity for technology, so much so that Tony was almost jealous of him. It was likely he would inherit Stark Industries someday.

Allyson was nose-deep into science and shadowed Bruce constantly.

And at four years old, Gabe already acted like Bucky, mimicking his father's every move. He had repeatedly tried to convince his mother that he should be allowed to go missions as Captain America's sidekick.

"You're thinking too hard," Bucky murmured against her hair.

"Just soaking in this moment," Anna replied.


	6. A Wintry Reception

If Bucky didn't know better, he would have sworn his 5-year-old was Steve's. The sandy blond, blue-grey-eyed boy followed Steve around like Bucky had done years ago.

Bucky mentioned this to his wife, trying to keep it light-hearted like a joke and Anna looked at him like he sprouted another head.

"You really think I would ever hurt you that way? And sleeping with your best friend of all things? Really, Bucky?" she reprimanded him. "Gabe is very much yours, but have Banner do a DNA test if you don't believe me."

Bucky hung his head. To ever suggest such a thing was stupid. Anna was faithful and loyal to him as he was her.

"'M sorry," he muttered. Anna sighed.

"Did it ever occur to you that your sons idolize Steve because you do?" she asked.

Bucky nodded. He knew it was true. What wasn't there to like about the former skinny boy from Brooklyn? He was Captain America, for Pete's sake. He stood for everything Bucky wanted to be and to believe in. Not to mention Steve had always been by his side, minus those 70 years that Hydra had stolen from him.

"Sometimes I feel like I ought to be married to Steve," Anna muttered.

That got Bucky's attention. His head snapped up, his blue-grey eyes searching her green ones.

He found a gleam there. She was just messing with him.

Anna smirked and Bucky scowled.

* * *

"Uncle Steve?" Gabe asked from the sidelines of the gym as Steve practiced on the punching bag. Gabe often watched Steve train.

There were several fitness areas situated throughout Stark Tower to accommodate the Avengers—all of them were open the Avengers offspring too should they want to access them.

"What, buddy?" Steve replied as he slammed a high kick into the bag.

"If I train like you, can I go on a mission with you and Dad?" Gabe asked.

Steve tried to hide a smile. He knew his youngest "son" had been trying for months to convince his parents he should be an Avenger sidekick. Gabe was so confident that he could help his dad, uncles, and aunt in the field.

"I'm afraid not, kiddo," Steve replied. He noticed Gabe's crestfallen expression out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and walked over to Gabe and crouched down to his level.

"Look Gabe, I need you here. You see, I need you to take my place and protect your mom, brother, sister, and cousins," Steve said with the utmost seriousness as a commander would to his troops.

Gabe's eyes widened. He then pulled himself to his full height and nodded.

"Yes, sir," he said, saluting Steve.

Steve made a mental note to speak to Bucky about a mini-punching bag for Gabe to train on.

* * *

"I don't know," Anna hedged when Bucky brought up the idea of Gabe "training" alongside Steve.

She wasn't opposed to her youngest getting the exercise; it was the idea of him thinking he might be invincible and inadvertently put himself or others in danger as a result.

"He already pretends he's the Winter Soldier or Captain America, even Hawkeye, when he's running around the compound," Anna told Bucky. "If he starts practicing like one of you, then he might think he can actually be one of you."

Bucky mulled it over. His wife did have a point. But he also didn't see how it could hurt to have another soldier—albeit a little one—on the premises. If properly trained, Gabe would grow up to be another strong ally on site.

Clint and Natasha's teenage daughter Talia was already a master at her father's bow and her mother had personally trained her in hand-to-hand combat. She truly inhabited the best of both of them.

He was grateful that she and his eldest son Jamie were the best of friends. Jamie was a brain who spent most of his time tinkering with technology in his own lab that Tony had set up for him. Talia frequently challenged him to go outside with her; Jamie did like riding and fixing up his motorcycle, an interest he shared with his dad.

"If Steve and I work with Gabe and instruct him to be cautious and diligent about safety, would you be okay with that?" Bucky asked his wife.

Anna bit her lip and eyed him.

"Are you going to teach him to kill with his bare hands?" she quietly asked.

Bucky stared at her in shock.

"Geez, no! Why would I do that?" he asked, running a hand through his short hair. "We would teach him to defend himself and others."

Anna looked at anywhere but him. He could tell she was distressed.

"You know I don't do that anymore, unless it's absolutely necessary to protect the team," Bucky added in low voice. He gently gripped her chin to force her to look at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, pulling her to him.

"I just can't believe our babies are getting so big," Anna whispered. "Jamie and Allyson have their lives in the labs and now Gabe will spend all his time in the gym."

So that was the problem, Bucky thought. Her kids were growing up and she was afraid of losing them.

"Sweetheart, they'll always need their mom like I do," he soothed.


	7. Winter's Past

When Bucky pulled Steve out of the river that day, he had planned to walk away. But as he stared at the blonde lying there on the bank, he couldn't help but feel he was connected to the man.

He couldn't walk away. Not when Steve could help him find his way back to the person he kept having flashes about.

The laughing. The food. The women. The floating car. The dancing. The bar. The men. The fights. The forest. The train. All before the pain. And the killer robot he had become.

He wanted to be human again.

So Bucky had stayed hidden in the tree line until Steve had woken up. Struggling to his feet, Steve had looked around disoriented before spotting Bucky in the waning sunlight.

"You didn't leave," Steve softly said giving Bucky a slight smile.

The first thought that came to his mind spilled out of his mouth even if he couldn't remember what it stood for. He had heard Steve say it before they fell out of the sky.

"'M with you to the end of the line," Bucky gruffly said.

* * *

Despite his deep reservations of allowing an international terrorist on the premises, Tony had reluctantly permitted Bucky to move into Stark Tower with Steve.

Tony did place stipulations on his agreement—either Steve kept tabs on Bucky at all times or Bucky would be outfitted with an ankle bracelet. Tony felt threatened that Bucky might go rogue at any time and he didn't want to have to put the man down out of his respect for the captain.

Bucky was restricted to certain levels of Stark Tower, at least until he could get control over his mind.

And Tony also maintained Bucky couldn't leave the building without bodyguards, i.e. Steve or Natasha, as he didn't want Bucky to end up in the wrong hands or bring unwanted attention to the Avengers.

Bucky had been a criminal for so long, Tony's rules weren't really any different than what he was used to.

Steve helped Bucky re-assimilate and re-acclimate back into a normal life and routine—in as much as a super soldier with his history could.

* * *

"I want you to go with me to see a friend today," Steve said, looking at Bucky as he ate cereal at the kitchen table in the common area the Avengers shared.

Bucky finished chewing the spoonful he had just shoveled in his mouth and eyed Steve.

"You think that's a good idea?" Bucky asked in a low voice.

Steve smiled.

"You'll be fine. I promise we'll stay away from crowds," Steve said.

Bucky looked back at his cereal.

"I dunno," he replied. There was no telling what would happen outside the walls of Stark Tower. He hadn't set foot outside the compound since he arrived six weeks ago.

If he was honest with Steve, he didn't trust himself. Anything could set him off.

He was barely learning how to take care of his basic needs without orders and the often accompanying punishment. To go out where there were other people around …

"Bucky," Steve calmly said, snapping him back to the current reality. "This friend is a counselor and I think it would help."

Bucky gave him a tight smile and nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Cap," Sam greeted when they arrived at the VA center. Bucky trailed behind Steve, his ballcap pulled low, his shoulders hunched, and his hands in his pockets.

Steve had already called ahead to let Sam know he was bringing Bucky. They had had long talks about Bucky and how to get him re-integrated into society.

This was Sam's first time to see Bucky in civilian clothes not trying to kill someone.

Sam extended a hand and Bucky shook it.

"Nice to officially meet you," Sam said. Bucky merely nodded. They didn't exactly have a happy history considering Bucky had tried to kill Sam as well as other members of the Avengers. But everyone was getting used to him and were willing to try to accept him on Steve's behalf.

Sam led them toward the back of the building where there were offices and conference rooms.

A dark-haired woman with green eyes and a gentle smile appeared in the hallway.

"Steve! Nice to see you again," she said as Steve embraced her.

"Good to see you, too, Anna," he replied. He stepped back and nudged Bucky forward. "This is my friend Bucky that I told you about."

"Bucky, it's a pleasure to meet you," Anna said. She didn't offer a handshake or a hug because she preferred not to have physical contact with her clients. Not to mention she wasn't sure if Bucky would be comfortable with it anyway.

"Do you mind if we chat for a little bit?" she asked Bucky directly. "Steve can stay if you want."

Bucky looked at the floor. Anna glanced at Steve, who placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"It's okay, pal. If you don't want to do this today, we can come back another time," Steve told him.

"No. I'll do it," Bucky muttered, his hair shielding his face from Anna's view.

"Do you want me to stay?" Steve quietly asked.

Bucky finally looked at his friend and then shook his head. He didn't particularly want Steve to know about the thoughts still running around in his head.

"Okay. I'll be right down the hall with Sam if you need me," Steve said. Bucky couldn't tell if Steve was telling him or Anna.

"Okie dokie, then," Anna cheerfully said, tipping her head toward her office.

Bucky followed her, not realizing at the time that he would later willingly follow her to the ends of the earth.


	8. A Taste of Winter

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay in chapter updates! Life has been complicated. To treat you for your patience, this chap is longer than most. You'll see hints of "Captain America: Civil War" weaved in to Anna and Bucky's backstory. I adore Buck's friendship with Steve, so you'll get some of that too. Enjoy! And please drop a review :)**_

"Whatcha got there?" Anna asked Bucky when he arrived for his session. He was carrying a black backpack.

Before he sat down on the couch, he unzipped it and handed it to her.

Curious, Anna peered inside and pulled out several notebooks. Slowly she opened a couple and realized they were journals full of scattered memories. She stopped and looked at Bucky.

"When I remember something from before, I write it down," he explained. "Steve said this would help me, so I don't forget who I was, who I am."

Anna smiled and stuffed them in the backpack before zipping it up and placing it at his feet.

"Do they help? Does writing it down help?" she gently asked.

Bucky gave her a half-smile.

"I think so. Sometimes it makes me laugh. Especially when I tell Steve," he said. "Sometimes he will remember stuff for me and then it reminds me of other stuff."

"That's good, right?" Anna replied.

"Yeah," he said, shyly, dipping his head, his face covered by his hair.

Anna stared at him for a moment. Bucky obviously wanted to share something with her that he hadn't before in the past six months by the sheer fact he brought in his journals. She was touched by the gesture. It meant he trusted her.

"What made you decide to share your journals with me today?" she softly asked. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Bucky fidgeted with the backpack straps, his face still hidden by hair.

Anna waited.

Steve had told him to just ask, coaching him on what phrases to use.

"Would you like to come over, to watch a movie, with us?" Bucky rushed, afraid of rejection.

"Bucky," Anna said, pausing, forcing him to look at her. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

A muscle in Bucky's jaw twitched. He finally nodded, struggling to keep eye contact with her.

"You realize if that happens that I can't be your counselor anymore, right?" she said.

Bucky frowned.

"Why the hell not?" he asked, obviously agitated by her response.

Anna leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, her hands clasped together.

"It's called 'conflict of interest,' Bucky," she replied. "I can't be objective if I'm involved with you. That doesn't mean that we can't talk. It just means I can't see you in an official capacity here. If you want to keep seeing a counselor, I'll need to refer you to another one."

She paused.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Anna asked.

Bucky mulled over her words. Steve hadn't prepped him for this, hadn't mentioned that she would stop being his counselor if he invited her over.

"We can still talk? Even if I don't come to the center?" Bucky asked.

Anna chuckled.

"Bucky, if I'm seeing you, you can talk to me whenever you want. It's not limited to 45-minute session at the center," she replied. "We can talk anytime, wherever we are, wherever you are."

Her eyes sparkled.

"That's one of the benefits of dating—access to each other anytime," she wryly added.

Bucky gave her a half-smile. He vaguely remembered dating women before; Steve had joked about him being a ladies' man. But he wasn't broken and troubled back then.

"How about this? I come over for a movie as a friend of Steve's and we see how that goes? No pressure about the dating thing. If it doesn't work out, then I can still be your counselor, and we will keep doing what we're doing. What do you say?" Anna asked.

That sounded reasonable to Bucky.

"Okay," he said.

* * *

Bucky sat next to Anna as they watched "National Treasure" with Steve, Sam, and Bruce. Sam had recommended to Steve a film that didn't include any references to war, torture, violent action (all for Bucky's sake), or foul language (for Steve's sake).

Bucky honestly spent most of the film taking note of Anna's laughs, sighs, and exclaims. He kept his hands to himself although he was pretty sure he should have put an arm around her or held her hand in his.

When it was over, she thanked him for a nice evening and said she'd see him later.

He questioned Steve what that meant after she left.

"It means she had a good time and you should ask her out again," his buddy said, slapping him on the shoulder.

* * *

Steve set up a game night—he wanted to try out Taboo, which required at least four people—and told Bucky to invite Anna over. She agreed, as a friend again, and had the time of her life as she and Sam played against Steve and Bucky.

Surprisingly Steve and Bucky beat her and Sam; they had a longer history which gave them the advantage.

As she and Sam prepared to leave, Bucky caught Anna as she reached for her jacket.

"I don't think I need a counselor anymore," he said as he helped her put it on.

Anna faced him.

"Why is that?" she innocently asked, knowing full well what he meant but wanting him to say it.

"Because you said I have to change counselors if we start dating. I don't want another counselor," Bucky said. "But I want to be able to talk to you whenever I want."

Anna hid her smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Bucky, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"What if I am?" Bucky saucily replied, a hint of his old self shining through, as he grinned at her. That drew a laugh from Anna.

"Then you might have yourself a deal," she said.

* * *

They started out slow. Bucky came to the center almost every day to spend time with Anna on her breaks. They would walk the grounds holding hands and talking or get coffee together.

They double-dated with Steve and Sharon. On the evenings they weren't with Steve and Sharon, they were at Stark Tower hanging out with the other Avengers.

It wasn't that Anna didn't want Bucky at her apartment; he just didn't feel comfortable with being alone with her outside of the compound at night. He knew it was nonsense, but he couldn't shake the notion that Hydra could find him in the dark if he were away from the security and protection Stark Tower offered. He also didn't want to put Anna in danger should that be the case.

Eventually they migrated to Bucky's quarters to watch TV in privacy of his living room. By then they were doing more than holding hands. Several times they would stretch out with her curled against him and nap.

One evening his mouth was on hers and she was in his lap. He pulled her to him, running his hands down her back before grasping her hips to urge her to straddle him. She rocked against his bulge, her hands in his hair.

When Anna came up for air, she leaned her forehead against Bucky's.

"I should go," she whispered.

"You could stay," he huskily replied.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't," she said, reluctantly disengaging herself from his embrace.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bucky asked as Anna stood and readjusted her shirt.

"What? No," she said, reaching out and fingering his five o'clock shadow.

Bucky captured her hand with his metal one and held it his face.

"Then why not stay the night with me?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"I care about you, Bucky. I really do. But I'm not going to sleep with you," Anna gently said. "I made a promise to myself when I was younger that the only man I would sleep with was my husband. I want him to know he was special enough that I saved myself for him."

Bucky barely slept that night and lamented to Steve the next morning over breakfast about what Anna had said.

Steve quietly listened.

"What am I supposed to do?" Bucky asked as he dumped his cereal bowl in the sink.

Steve smiled and clasped his friend's shoulder.

"You ask her to marry you. That's what you do," he said.

Bucky blinked and then shook his head.

"I can't ask her to tie herself to me. That wouldn't be fair to her. Why would she want to marry the Winter Soldier?" he sadly replied.

"Buck. You'd be asking her to marry you. James Buchanan Barnes, the man. She wouldn't be marrying the Winter Soldier who was Hydra's fist. She knows that wasn't you. She's told you again and again your past is your past. It's in the past. You're an Avenger who saves lives, not takes them," Steve reminded him.

Bucky warily eyed Steve.

"What if she says 'no'?" Bucky asked.

"Trust me. She won't," Steve said.

"How can you be so sure?" Bucky incredulously asked his friend.

"Because you jerk, she's in love with you and you're in love with her," Steve replied with a smirk.

Bucky stared at Steve, a smile starting to form.

"You're a punk," Bucky retorted as he lightly shoved Steve.

Steve laughed at him.


	9. A Winter Wedding

Bucky was nervous. He was standing at the front of the small church with Steve at his side and the other Avengers perched on the first row pews.

Anna had told him if he'd rather, they could just say their vows in the pastor's office with just Steve and Sharon as witnesses.

But he was no dummy. He knew women liked ceremony, flowers, and frills on their wedding day. He told her to do whatever made her happy. She had given him the stink eye for saying that. Steve barely hid his grin when Bucky relayed what had occurred.

In the end, Anna planned an extremely short and extremely small wedding for Bucky's sake. She wasn't one for pomp and circumstance anyway.

As it were, her parents were in the middle of harvest and couldn't attend. Her brothers and their wives were driving the combines and trucks on the family farm, so same for them. Her little sister had just started a new job and couldn't come either.

That left Bucky's "family". Not that she minded; the Avengers had quickly adopted her into the fold when they saw how she was helping Bucky find his footing.

Her pastor, a war veteran himself, took into account Bucky's PTSD and easily helped them navigate through six sessions of pre-marital counseling, to make sure they understood what they were getting into.

The moment the pastor's wife began playing the wedding march on the piano, Bucky was sure he was going to faint. He had faced harder, tougher, more nerve-wracking challenges than this and yet this made him nervous.

Steve subtly placed his hand at the small of Bucky's back to reassure him.

Sharon walked the aisle first with a bouquet in her hands and took her place as maid of honor. Then Anna appeared and suddenly everything else in the room dimmed in Bucky's view.

All he saw was her and how beautiful she was.

She had decided to make it simple on both of them—casual rather than fancy attire. She wore an olive-colored sundress with beige sandals and her hair was pinned back. She had told Steve to dress himself and Bucky in grey long-sleeved Henleys and Army green cargo pants with whatever boots they wanted. Sharon had chosen a grey pencil skirt and white blouse.

Bucky flexed his cybernetic hand as Anna approached. She had requested he not wear his gloves on this occasion; she wanted to take him as her husband as he was.

Not to mention they were going to exchange rings. Tony had helped design a ring specially for Bucky's cybernetic left hand.

He reached for her hand when she got to his side. Anna passed her bouquet to Sharon and smiled at Bucky before facing the pastor.

* * *

Instead of taking a honeymoon—out of respect for Bucky's fears of safety long-term outside of Stark Tower—they decided to sequester themselves in Bucky's, now their, quarters for a long weekend.

Steve and Sam had helped Bucky move what meager belongings Anna had from her apartment the week before the wedding. She bunked at Sharon's place that week.

"So here we are," Anna said as she and Bucky walked into their living room.

She kicked off her sandals and plopped down on the couch. He just stood near the door and watched her.

He was a married man and he still really had no idea what that meant, other than the fact she would always be there. He and Steve had shared quarters off and on since childhood, but he couldn't remember ever sharing space with a woman before.

"Come sit by me," Anna said, patting the cushion next to her.

Bucky did as he was told.

"This is where we kick back and relax, Bucky," she said, propping her feet on the coffee table. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Anna slipped her hand into his cybernetic one and rested her head against his shoulder.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" she softly said.

He turned his head toward her and looked at her.

"I guess not," he replied.

"You realize you're stuck with me now," Anna kidded as she fingered his cybernetic hand and compared their wedding bands.

Bucky covered her hand with his flesh and bone one.

"I think it's the other way around. You're stuck with me now," he wryly said.

* * *

After changing into a T-shirt and jeans, Anna fixed them roast beef sandwiches for dinner and they camped out in front of the TV watching old sitcoms into the night.

She stifled a yawn and stood, reaching out a hand to him.

"Let's go to bed. We've had a long day," she said.

Bucky let her pull him up and they walked to the bedroom.

Not sure what he was supposed to do next, Bucky stood at the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. Did he change into his sleep clothes in front of her? Or was he supposed to go in the bathroom? He felt panic starting to rise.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Anna asked, touching his arm.

Bucky met her eyes.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he muttered.

"What do you normally do when you get ready for bed?" Anna gently asked.

"Change into my sleep pants and shirt," he replied, feeling stupid.

"Would you like me to turn around or go in the bathroom while you do that?" she asked. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home, Bucky."

He sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want my husband to be at ease," Anna replied, smiling at him. "We could both change into our sleep clothes at the same time in here if that's okay with you."

Bucky nodded.

He sat down on the bed and removed his boots as she shimmied out of her jeans. His mouth went dry and he forgot what he was doing as she pulled off her shirt. She unclasped her bra, tossed it aside, and then donned her nightshirt.

"Need help, soldier?" she playfully asked when she turned around and found him sitting there with his mouth agape staring at her.

Anna approached him, stood between his legs, and grasped the hem of his Henley. Bucky lifted his arms and allowed her to remove his shirt.

That's when basic instinct kicked in.

Bucky pulled Anna to him and his lips found hers. His hands found her butt and urged her to straddle his lap. This time she didn't break the kiss or leave for the night.


	10. The Winter Classic

**_A/N: Chapter dedicated to the delightful Bucky and Steve fans who've made those inspiring fan vids on YouTube, particularly "Classic", "See You Again", and "Take Me Home"._**

"C'mon, hon, stop!" Anna howled, giggling as Bucky twirled her around.

Jamie and Allyson gleefully clapped their hands as they watched their parents dance in the kitchen.

Bucky caught Anna's waist and pulled her in close, swaying his hips. She loosely laid her arms over his shoulders, a spatula in one hand and a stick of butter in the other, trying not to get them in the hair that brushed his jacket collar.

Her husband's infectious smile made her laugh and she couldn't help but hang on to him.

He had been gone for nearly a week on a mission without any contact.

Bucky had silently slipped into the kitchen and put a finger to his lips to signal to his children, who were sitting at the table, to be quiet. Grinning, they both nodded and Allyson clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from squeaking in delight at her daddy's return.

Anna had her back turned to him as she stirred veggies in the skillet when he appeared behind her and slid his arms around her.

"Miss me?" he huskily whispered in her ear.

With a startled cry, she turned in his arms, and without any warning, he began slow dancing with her, the goofiest grin on his face.

He had sorely missed his wife and her warm body while he and Steve had traipsed through the cold woods of Germany.

"Bucky Barnes, you need to quit or the food will burn," Anna half-heartedly scolded him, loving every minute of her husband's silliness.

Steve had casually commented to her the other day that Bucky seemed almost like his old self and he commended Anna for her part in bringing his friend back.

With one last twirl, Bucky kissed her with promise there were be more of that later before releasing her. She playfully swatted him and resumed stirring, still grinning from ear to ear.

Bucky winked as his nine-year-old son as he swooped up his four-year-old daughter who squealed and clung to him.

"You been good for your mama while I was gone?" he solemnly asked Allyson, who immediately nodded.

"Yes, Daddy. Been helping Uncle Bruce plant green leaves that will cure people," she told him matter-of-fact. He arched an eyebrow and glanced at his wife.

Anna chuckled.

"She is helping him plant medicinal herbs that can be used for stimulation of cells and promote growth," she explained. "She's been quite the little botanist."

With Allyson still in his arms, Bucky looked at Jamie who had been sketching schematics of some sort.

"And what are you inventing today?" he asked his eldest.

"I can't tell you. It's classified, Dad," Jamie cheekily replied.

"Is that so?" Bucky said, peering over his shoulder. Jamie pushed at his father's leg.

"I'm serious, Dad!" he said, hunching over his drawing. "Uncle Tony said I'm not supposed to talk about it."

Bucky stifled a laugh and glanced at his wife again for context.

Anna shrugged at him.

"Okay, son, I will leave you to it, only if you tell me what it will be used for," Bucky told Jamie, who sighed.

"It has to do with a computer system," he relented.

"Well, we really didn't want to know anyway, right, Ally?" Bucky retorted (with a gleam in his eyes) to Allyson, who agreed and gave her brother a haughty look as her father carried her into the living room.

Anna just shook her head and smiled to herself as she continued cooking.

* * *

"I've missed you," Bucky murmured as he and Anna crawled into bed that night.

She draped herself on him and snuggled tight as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've missed you, too," she whispered. "The bed feels empty without you in it."

They fell asleep without another word.

* * *

"Where are the kids?" Bucky asked when he returned from the gym in the morning.

Anna was stretched out on the living room couch reading a book.

"Clint took them and Talia fishing," she replied, setting the novel down as she appraised her husband's appearance.

He was wearing a tank top and sweatpants and his hair was curling and sticking up. Her green eyes met his grey-blue ones and the heat in the room rose.

They gravitated toward each other.

"I'm all sweaty," he huskily said as she pressed her palms on his chest.

"That ever stopped us before?" she replied as she slid her arms around his neck.

"Nope," he said, hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to their bedroom.

They undressed each other and tumbled onto the bed.

He covered her body with his and they found that familiar rhythm as they gazed at each other. They didn't speak, instead letting their bodies do the talking.

They were still lounging in bed hours later, half-asleep, reveling in the other's caresses, and enjoying the quiet, when JARVIS announced the kids' return to the tower.

Anna threw back the sheets and lightly slapped Bucky's thigh.

"You should probably get in the shower," she commented before reaching for her clothes.

"And what if I want to be a lazy bum, instead?" he kidded, watching her as she donned her shirt.

She snorted and shook her head in mock disbelief.

"I guess you can do whatever you want," she said as she pulled on her jeans. "I, on the other hand, have our children to raise."

At that Bucky laughed and climbed out of bed.

"Alright, I'll clean up and then join you. You obviously need my help," he teased, kissing her on the cheek.

Anna rolled her eyes but admiringly stared at his backside as he disappeared into the bathroom.


End file.
